Sebentar Lagi
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Kamu tahu jarum jam 'kan terus berputar, jadi kamu akan menunggu. [l-elf/shoko][challenge: POV 1 Observer]


_Kamu tahu jarum jam 'kan terus berputar, jadi kamu akan menunggu. _

* * *

**Kakumeiki Valvarve © Ichiro Oukochi  
Kakumeiki Valvrave © Sunrise  
a erushoko ****modified canon**** fanfiction by sugirusetsuna  
a/n: err ini pertama kalinya saya ikut challenge, tapi entah ini ****termasuk POV 1 observer** atau ga. /masihbingung  


* * *

**Sebentar Lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketika mentari enggan bermukim di langit dan deretan awan berbaris membentuk pulau demi pulau. Kamu berdiri di sana. Di hadapan pintu kokoh berlapis kuningnya tembaga. Sedari tadi mematung dalam segaris pandangan lurus pada gagang yang terpahat di sana. Kamu membisu. Satu detik, dua detik. Kamu menunggu. Kamu membutuhkan waktu.

Ini tidaklah seperti setahun yang lalu, di kala kamu harus berkutat pada deretan opsi dan rentetan kronologi yang memunyai risiko untuk setiap pilihan yang akan dirimu ambil demi kelangsung hidup eksisitensi di _Module 77_ yang kamu tempati. Tidak juga memaksamu untuk kembali menarik pelatuk dan melenyapkan ratusan nyawa dalam sekali tarikan napas. Tidak seperti itu. Tidak serumit itu. Tapi mengapa tak kunjung juga kakimu melangkah? Sekedar mengetuk pintupun kamu meresah. Ada gemercik ragu yang terpeta pada wajahmu yang terbingkai helaian silver yang mulai menjalar melewati dagu lancipmu.

Dan lagi. Katupmu kembali mendesah. Lagi. Kamu berpikir untuk membawa derapan langkah kakimu menghilang tanpa jejak yang tersisa.

Tapi entah mengapa dirimu masih mematung di sana. Tak juga mengetuk ataupun membawa punggungmu berbalik dan menghilang. Kamu meragu. Ada genangan emosi yang beradu.

Lalu, kamu memejamkan kedua manik lavendermu sesaat. Menyadari bahwa melarikan diri bukanlah pilihan yang tepat. Jadi, kamu kembali memusatkan sisa keberanianmu pada kepalan jemari kirimu. Satu, dua ketukan terdengar mengalun dalam sunyinya ruang. Kamu menarik napas lebih dalam ketika suara derapan langkah kaki mendekati pintu dan memutar gagang.

"Telat sepuluh menit!" Suara serak menggema di udara takkala dirimu menemukan sepasang manik klorofil menatapmu sebal.

Kamu hanya berdehem pelan. Seperti biasa. Tak perlu untaian kosakata panjang kali lebar. Mungkin kamu pikir gadis itu sudah terlalu mengenalmu. Jadi, kamu memutuskan untuk berbalik.

"Ayo."

Berkata seperlunya, seakan enggan. Namun kamu dan gadis itu sama-sama tahu. Itulah dirimu.

"_Matte yo_!"

Gadis dengan rambut cokelat sebahu itu tampak kembali memasuki ruang dengan pintu betembaga kuning tersebut tergesa. Kamu meliriknya dari ekor matamu sekilas. Menghentikan langkah kakimu yang belum juga genap tiga seketika.

Kamu menemukan putihnya _lily_ tergenggam di jemari kirinya takkala gadis itu muncul dari balik pintu, menutupnya pelan kemudian lekas mensejajarkan diri dengan langkah kakimu yang mulai bergerak sedari dua detik yang lalu. Kamu meliriknya lagi ketika mendapati sosok itu berada di sisi kananmu. Untaian kecokelatan terpatri dalam lavendermu.

"Rambutmu." Lalu tanpa dirimu sadari sepatah kata terlontar dari bibirmu.

"Eh? Sudah mulai panjang ya?" Kamu melihat jemari itu mengusap-ngusap ujung rambutnya pelan. Kamu tak begitu mengerti. _Tapi entah mengapa,  
_"Sepertinya harus kupotong."

"Jangan."

Respon yang begitu cepat terdengar dari katupmu membuat gadis itu menatap ke arahmu dengan garis kerutan yang samar-samar menghiasi dahinya.

_...tapi entah mengapa, begitu indah._

Mungkin pikirmu senada dengan derap tungkaimu yang membawa_ku_ melangkah. Kamu tak akan mengucapkannya. Tidak akan. Jadi, cukup dirimu saja yang mendengarkan. Membiarkan pikiranmu terkuasai oleh segaris perasaan.

Lalu kamu akan menemukan dirimu kembali terpukau.

.

Sudah lebih dari lima menit kamu dan gadis itu menelusuri jalan. Mulai dari dinginnya lantai keramik, hingga puin-puin kasar jalanan beraspal. Meninggalkan jejak_ku_ tertindih oleh sepasang kembar serupa milik esistensi lain yang berlalu-lalang. Sekarang, mungkin genap enam menit sudah kamu dan dirinya melangkah dengan bibir yang tertutup rapat. Kamu tak lagi menyeletukkan hal kecil layaknya 'rambut', tak lagi terdengar seruan memburu dari gadis bermanik klorofil di sisimu.

Kamu menatap lurus ke arah jalanan yang entah sejak kapan telah berubah pandang menjadi deretan pepohonan dengan barisan makam. Mungkin diammu bukanlah merupakan kesalahan, namun tak terdengarnya deretan kata yang terlontar dari bibir gadis di sampingmu merupakan sebuah kejanggalan. Kamu tahu betul kali ini ada yang berbeda darinya. Bahkan di detik awal kala lavendermu dan klorofilnya beradu pandang.

Kamu mengetahuinya. Hening yang merasuki dirinya berlandaskan suatu hal. Kamu tahu persis, karena 'hal itu' merupakan dirimu.

Lalu, kamu menarik napas lebih dalam. Menyadari bahwa langkahmu untuk mengetuk pintu dan menghampirinya merupakan sebuah kekeliruan. Kamu memejamkan lavendermu sesaat. Segaris rasa menyengatmu begitu kilat.

Kamu tak ingin ia begini. Kamu tak ingin ia berdiam diri seperti ini.

"Sashinami." Jadi kamupun memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

Suara berat yang telontar dari bibirmu membuat gadis itu—Sashinami Shoko, menatapmu sekilas. Hanya sekilas. Kemudian Shoko kembali menunduk dan meliat ke arah jalan.

Kamu tahu ia tidak akan menjawab. _Kamu tahu_.

"Kau bisa melupakan pernyataanku kemarin,"

Bibir mungil itu masih membisu.

"Anggap saja kau tak mende—"

"Tidak bisa!" Kamu sedikit terlonjak takkala menemukan katup itu berseru padamu. Ketika manikmu bertemu pandang dengan miliknya. Kamu seakan melihat segaris emosi melintasi klorofil teduhnya.

Lalu, kamu melihat Shoko mengalihkan pandangannya dan menarik napas panjang.

"_Ne_, L-elf..."

Kamu menatapnya semakin lekat.

"Kau tahu... Sekarang, aku masih belum bisa melupakannya,"

Ingin rasanya kamu menulikan kedua inderamu. Tak mendengarnya. Tak merasakannya. Walaupun begitu, meskipun gadis itu tak berucap sekalipun, meskipun deratan kata itu tidak menjangkau gendang telingamu, namun kamu sudah mengetahuinya. Kamu sudah mengetahui jawabannya.

_Tetapi...,_

"Sebentar lagi," suara merdu itu kembali terdengar. Kamu melirik genggaman _lily_ di jemarinya yang semakin menguat,  
"...tunggulah sebentar lagi."

_Tetapi, satu hal yang kamu yakini… bahwa pintu itu kelak akan terbuka,_

"_Aa_."

_…dan menunggumu datang untuk memasukinya bersama jejak kulit hitamku yang terpeta di lantai._

**.**

**.**

**.**

***The End***

**...**

* * *

Err... _so?_

**Pontianak, 22 Maret 2014.  
**


End file.
